The Dark Son
Ps not done I will edit it. This Story & Character is created by LuckyCharmingStar Summary Suddenly the story began. The story of Jace of The Dark began he who is the protagonist was born in the dark of this story? And Something that is able to view the story from somewhere... He is the creator of the story. Storyline Eons ago there was war between dark users and light users. Countless of Years they were fighting the dark users started to lose because light is their weakness.Every dark user was killed but in the womb of something... Was a young baby born we predicted that it might be the ruler of the darkness. After it was born it didn't breathe it can't move like it was totally numb. After a couple years the darkness was upon the child the child grew physical and mentally and began to breathe and began to say his first words: What happend here? why is everyone a skeleton or even turned into a stone? After a couple years later he figured out but in the dark some creature whisper to him and said: Hello, my son. Jace was shocked as he can't see what it was or who it was. Jace walks further in the darkness to find out what called him. He walks further and further to find out who called him. After a minutes there was an end to the darkness and he took one step on the light and his feet started to melt. He immediately goes back to the darkness he was in pain and started to stress. And then... Something touched his shoulder and jace started to be affraid. Hello, son said the thing with a distorted and eeri voice. Jace looks behind and had tears in his eyes. The creature said what wrong son? Jace started to hugs his dad and asked him a few questions. Dad what are you? And what is your name? Why am I here? And why do I get hurt when I am in the light? And what happend to everyone? His father said I am a darkness creature and my name is Equal... You are born in womb of my dead wife who lost the war against the light user me and you are the only one left is me and you jace... U get hurt in darkness because that our weakness... Eeons ago there was harmony between the light and dark users until there was a new leader who wanted to take over everything... Equal said son you will be the ruler of darkness when you were older and you will even surpass even my powers you might can end the war. Jace looked confused and said how? Equal said you will progress. Severals years later... Equal started to became unbalanced and started to jace. Jace said why are you attacking me. Equal gave no reply ands start to blow jace in sereval pieces. Is he dead? Is this how the story ends? ... Jace came back to life and remembers nothing. What am I doing here? Jace notice that the darkness overflowing out of his body. And said It seems that I have some powers... Serevals years later he progess and has full controll on his power. He searched for his father. And he found his father... Father what are you doing? Equal started to attack. Jace dodged his attack and started to attack him. And the battle began... Jace beat his father but can't kill him because every dark user is immortal in the dark nothing can kill them. So jace started to absorb his power and gain the absolute power that he can turn everything into darkness.. And he doesn't have any boundary anymore. As he quickly turns everything into darkness bcuz the light was coming closer and closer. The darkness surpassed the light and started to turn everything into darkness even space, time and reality it self and even goes beyond that. Jace sat on his father throne and started to create new darkness users. Soon Jace will end the war. Jace will is absolute. Jace power is absolute. His only weakness is light. And the boundless light creature is waiting till the war begin. Serevals Years later, A new story began Jace enters the realm of an near omnipotent being who is called the Darklord. The Darklord says who dares to enter the realm as the strongest being in existences. Jace replied I am Jace of the dark destroyer of Equal... The Darklord replied you defeated Equal? Jace said he was my father until he turned evil I absorbed his power and gain absolute power. The Darklord replied compare me with your father is like comparing an planet with infinite universes I am beyond your father level. Jace prepaired as suddenly the Darklord disapear. Jace said he fled away because he knew I was going to beat him. The Darklord laughs and said I am the embodiment of darkness I am every Darkness. The Darklord created some Dark User and send them to attack Jace. Jace started to bring out his darkness sword the sword contains infinite dimensions in it. One slash and he slices an army of Dark users very easily. The Darklord created forbidden light out of nowhere and jace started to ask how he did that. He didn't answer and started to point the light at Jace. Jace was Extremely damaged and started to attack the darklord but it didn't succeed since the darklord was the darkness it self. How am I going to defeat something that doesn't exist? The Darklord created an troop of dark users and they started to attack Jace. Jace Dodged every attack and slash the dark users started to absorb them. He gained no powers since he was above that level. The Darklord appears behind Jace and started to kick him. Jace was badly hurt and started to grab Darklord face and started to absorb the darklord. But it didn't work Because The Darklord punched him in the face. Jace released his anger and started to punch the darklord. The darklord was shocked since he felt pain for the first time. Jace grab his sword and started to slice the darklord. Succed Bisected Darklord and the Darklord started to laugh and said you fool you will never.... Jace started to slices him in infinite pieces of himself and started to eat(absorb) his power. Jace defeated the Darklord and began the new Lord Jace noticed that he became stronger and discovered a new strength that no one can possess. He became the lord of the darkness and started to do everything he wanted to do. So the first thing he did was erasing the old Darklord realm. And started to create darkness everywhere even beyond imaginations. He goes outside of creations and created a new realm that rivals the size of Everything. The Darklord regenerate & appears in his realm and started to attack jace. Jace completely erase him from existences and nonexistences with just a thought. Power of the Verse The Verse Is Extremly powerfull where ligh user have no weakness and are extremly powerfull where their low tier are universal and their mid- top tier mutiversal and beyond. The darkness users are stronger then the light users but they are weak/ very limited to light. If they stay to long in light they will die and they have the abilities to bring more darkness.And the god tier of this verse is both everyone and everything. He who is balanced and perfect he is tier-0 and is light and darkness. His only weapon is love and peace. Supporters / Opponents: Supporters: * Opponents: * Neutral: * Character(s) God tier * Godius * Jace of Darkness * Promethean Top tier High Tier Mid Tier Low tier * Eric the manipulator Category:Verses Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Omniverse Category:Mutliverse Category:Universe Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 3 Category:Hax Category:The Dark Son Category:ChuChuBada$$ Category:Cosmic Entities